


Sleep

by schneestern



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Totally PG unless you disapprove of snuggling.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Totally PG unless you disapprove of snuggling.

Gerard is so tired he actually has to stare into the mirror for five whole minutes to decide that he has not in fact become a zombie. His face is paler than usual, eyes dark holes in his face, but no, his skin is not rotting from his face. Satisfied, Gerard turns off the light over the bathroom sink and blindly stumbles into the bedroom. He can vaguely see the shape of the bed in the darkness but hits his knee on the hard wooden side anyway.

When he falls forward in a graceless tangle, the vaguely Frank-shaped lump under the covers makes a noise and rolls away from him.

"Sorry," Gerard whispers, because it seems wrong to speak loudly in the quiet of the night. There's always been something about darkness that hushes Gerard's thoughts and his racing mind. He fumbles his way under the covers and curls around Frankie from behind, seeking his warmth and nestling his sock-clad feet in between Frankie's.

"Mmph," Frank says and moves back against Gerard's body, so there's more connected skin. Like something out of a cliche. Puzzle pieces or a salt and pepper shaker at a diner.

"I'm tired," Gerard whispers into Frank's hair that smells like bed and night and, well, peach shampoo.

Frank grumbles something that might be an insult, Gerard can't tell.

He drifts for a bit, sleep a thick fog, making every thought seem like an effort that isn't worth taking. He listens to Frank's breathing, to the rustle of the trees outside, to his own heartbeat. It's strange, because even though Gerard is tired, bone-tired like you only get after a really good and really long tour, he still doesn't feel like sleeping. He kisses the side of Frank's ear because he can and Frank drowsily swats at him, fingers barely grazing Gerard's side.

Gerard thinks about other people in bed, sleeping just like them. Mikey, who is probably sprawled all over the bed he shares with Alicia, because he's a bed hog, no question. Ray, crazy hair finally taking a much needed rest on a blessedly clean pillow. Bob, who Gerard has a surprisingly hard time picturing asleep. He almost falls asleep himself trying to think about Bob sleeping. His thoughts stumble over themselves when he thinks about the fact that he almost fell asleep trying to think about Bob sleeping and--

"Gee." Frank's voice is sleep-rough and quiet and Gerard touches Frank's cheek. Or he tries to and ends up petting his nose instead. Frank gets it though,he always does and he turns around, turns both of them and pushes at Gerard until he's facing the other way and Frank's curled against his back.

"Sleep," Frank says quietly and the word buzzes at the back of Gerard's neck and turns his spine heavy and warm.

"Yeah," he says, even though Frank's breathing has already changed, sleep taking him right back to where he was.

For a few moments Gerard follows the brush of Frank's ribs against his spine, tries to breathe in time with Frank, tries to stay awake in the moment just a little bit--

\--longer.


End file.
